As Long As Somebody Bleeds
by Miz. TINK
Summary: Riley had always been a trouble-maker growing up so who would expect him to be any less as a teenager? Follow him through his life on the streets as he begins to wonder if the thug lifestyle is really what he wants in life.
1. Thug Blood

Oh joy! i got it all written out! . Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF _THE_ _BOONDOCKS_ CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS.**

* * *

_**"Thug Blood"**_

**Esco: **man diz nigga iz gay

_Iceey: _haha you say that about everyone

**Esco: **no i dont

_Iceey: _nigga, yes you do. don't argue with me

**Esco: **aye i wuznt startin no arguement

_Iceey: _argument, riley

**Esco: **whateva nigga

_Iceey: _hahaha

Class had only begun minutes ago and the two were already preoccupied texting each other under their desks.

**Esco: **the nigga 2 ur left tryin 2 get a peek down ur goodiez

Sammi's aqua eyes shot over to the white boy besides her leaning extremely close to her. She glared at him for a moment before he realized that she knew and he blushed and slouched down in his desk from shame. Sammi had grown a lot since eight years old. She was now rank one of the top ten hottest girls in Woodcrest High, but she really never cared much for popularity. Yet, she always loved making a ton of friends. Go figure. Instead of being that skinny little girl that walked around in an Eskimo jacket ten times her size, she blossomed into a an hourglass young woman with complimenting, layered clothes. Majority of her skin wasn't visible underneath all her shirts, tights, skirts/shorts, and jackets, yet every guy in school slack jawed over her when she walked by. Sometimes even Riley had to stop and say, "DAAAAYYYYUM, Iceey! Yous lookin' hot!" Sometimes, Sammi would even return the compliment with, "Ooh, Esco! I just wanna take you home!" And neither one thought anything of compliments to each other like that as anything except, "I've got your back against the horny bastards/bitches, if you need me." So, usually the reply was, "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

Today was one of those days. She was wearing a tight black tube top under a bejeweled mesh shoulder shirt that gave full enough access to her cleavage if you looked at her from a certain angle. She was also wearing cropped black tights under her black and white striped shorts, white Vans with black hearts, and a black jacket with white fur trim on the hood. But what really topped it off were her big silver hoop earrings, silver chain with a large dollar sign hanging from it, her au natural mineral make-up, and her four cute pigtails. She was quiet a sight, even with slightly small curves and an even smaller waist. "Damn, Asian side," she would always rasp to her reflection. She wasn't flat, no, but she just didn't buy D cup bras ("At least they're small Cs and not As," she would encourage herself) or have huge forty-inch hips… but she did have a decently curvy backside for an Asian girl and a nice little hourglass frame.

_Iceey: _thanks

"Now, I'm going to come around to check and collect your homework," the balding teacher stated as he rubbed his hands together timorously, "Unless there are any more questions?" Riley raised his hand quickly in a state of panic, he hadn't finished his homework and was looking for a way to give him more time, "Aye, ova here!" Sammi smiled and shook her head. Riley had done some growing up as well. He wasn't that tiny, cute gangsta wannabe like he was before… well, he was still cute and still a gangsta wannabe… but his body had grown into a luscious "thug body," or so he called it. He even got his left ear pierced and proudly wore a diamond stud around everyday. And his face was more pronounced than before but he still had that boyish, baby face look about him and that pretty-boy grin (not to mention he still wore his cornrows) that made all the girls' hearts skip a beat.

"Yes, Mister Freeman?" the teacher asked monotonously. Riley set his arm down on the table, causing his old Lethal Interjection Crew chain to clang lightly, and asked the first question that came to mind, "Ok, so if this Romeo trick was SOO into that Rosaline hoe, then why'd he change his mind and go afta' Juliet? Wouldn't his homie, Mercutio, see right through Romeo's feelin's and be all, 'YO, BACK UP?' Don't sound like no TRUE friendship to me, Teach." The classroom was silent for a moment and the teacher stared over at Riley, he knew his game. Riley glared back, determined to win the contest and get what he wanted. "He has a point," commented Sammi slyly, she knew what was going on. A small smile played across Riley's face as the teacher hesitated then turned back to his board.

_Iceey: _hahaha kudos

**Esco: **thnx

Riley looked up at the teacher at the board once more then down at his paper.

**Esco: **aye got da anser 2 da last 1

_Iceey: _haha it's your lucky day, buddy. i'm feeling generous.

Minutes later, after Riley had proudly finished his work and grinned to himself, the shrill bell rang throughout the campus. "Alright students, give me your work at the door before you leave," the teacher said timidly. When Riley passed him up, he slapped the paper in his hands and smirked, "Thanks a lot, Teach." And as Riley adjusted his backpack over his shoulder, he whispered out, "Lil' bitch," and made his way out the door.

"Heeeey, Esco," two girls cooed. Riley nodded over at them with his pretty-boy, melting grin and the brunette Latino whispered frantically over to her blonde friend. Woodcrest had grown to home vast communities of various races over the years, therefore causing the percentage of white population to go down to 35 (with Latinos at 25, Asians at 5, Blacks at 20, and Other at 5). The girls licked their lips at him and giggled shamelessly. Riley "Escobar" Freeman winked at them after previously roaming his eyes over their entire bodies. Then finally, the Latino girl gestured for him to follow them before slowly beginning to creep backwards. Riley raised an eyebrow and took a step forward as they took a step back. The girls giggled and cooed, "C'mon, Esco, wanna play?" He grinned and the girls froze with awe. Riley moved closer to them and bent his head over the Latino girl's neck so that his warm breath would prickle her neck as he spoke. "Ya know," he whispered into her ear, "much as I like to hit tha' sheets an' all… I jus' don't do it wit no random hoes. That lux'ury is reser'd fo' my girl only." He gazed down at them as their faces sunk with embarrassment and he had to hold back a wicked smile.

Without a word, he left them to wallow in their self-pity. At the time, Riley was single, but he didn't want to go for just any girls. No, he had to like their personalities. And he also had to get approval from his best friend, Sammi Williams. He could recall dozens of times he broke a girls heart just because Sammi didn't like something about them. To him, Sammi was his other half, if they couldn't accept that then that meant Sammi had been right. After all, "homies over hoes," right? And Sammi was NOTHING close to a hoe. In fact, at around age ten, he completely stopped categorizing her with girls in general. She was a lady. Not a girl, not a hoe, and definitely not a bitch. She was his "closest homie." She was his Sammi. But he didn't have any real romantic feelings towards her. Well, he did have a little sandbox, idolizing crush on her, but that was only because they'd know each other for so long and he could never see himself going after Sammi. Besides, things like that were all too cliché in their minds.

"You're such a heartbreaker, boy."

Speak of the devil. Riley shrugged, "Eh, they was just hoes. Who cares?" Sammi laughed and began to play with one of his braids, "So true. Riley, we need to fix your braids. They're getting all… bluhg again. And maybe we should trim your hair while we're at it. It's grown out about an inch, it seems." He smiled at her, "Aight. We'll take care of it this week'en. Chill out." Sammi smiled and then her mouth turned into a little "o" that meant she remembered something important, "Oh! By the way, our ten-page paper due first thing Monday. Did you do it?" Riley's eyes widened and he thumbed his nose nervously. Sammi just shook her head, "Why'd I even ask…I'll do it for you. I ain't got nothin' better to do, loser." Riley flashed a grateful smile, "Man, you tha' best, Iceey! I owe ya!" Sammi raised an eyebrow, "Damn straight your ass does." Then she smiled and hit his arm tenderly before departing to her next class.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sammi sat on the large, tan sued couch with her legs crossed over each other like a child and a deep bowl of cookies-n-cream ice cream, peanut butter, and chocolate sauce all mixed together in her lap. The spoon was held lazily in her hand and her eyes were glued to the television in front of her that was turned to the station MTV. She had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and was wearing a white tank top with her baggy gray sweatpants and rainbow socks. She spooned up a bit of her "angel food," as she called it, as Granddad walked in. "Well, hey there lil' baby girl," he greeted with a smile as he headed towards the fridge. "Hey, Granddad," she smiled back, momentarily moving her aqua eyes from the screen, "I got some more orange juice for you when I was at the store today before you ran out." Granddad pulled out the carton as she spoke to pour himself a glass, "I noticed. Thank you, miss Sammi." She nodded in response and spooned some of her concoction into her mouth as he walked out of the room. Over the years, Sammi had stayed over with the Freeman family so long that their house had become her second home and the guest room had started to be regarded as "Sammi's room" in the household. And considering they never really had any guests, it wasn't a problem or inconvenience.

"Aight, i's all clean," Riley stated as he walked in rubbing his head with a towel. She had taken out his cornrows then told him to wash it before she braided his hair anew. "K, come here," she moved her bowl onto the table and gestured for Riley to sit on the floor in front of her. "I'ma borrow some'a yo' food," Riley told her as he picked up her bowl of dessert and scooped up a mouthful. Sammi chuckled and began to tightly braid his hair. She was a perfectionist, so as simple the task was, it took her longer than anyone else normally would.

"_It's been a while… I know I shouldn't of kept you waiting… But I'm here now."_

Sammi looked up at the screen, "This song is the shit right here, Riley." Riley scoffed, "Is' just that white hoe, Brittany Suck-a-cock." Sammi hit him upside his head and continued braiding.

_Let me break the ice_

_Allow me to get you right_

_Let you warm up to me_

_Baby, I can make you feel_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot_

"Man, ain't they got some gangsta rap to play?" Riley whined as he scooped up some more ice cream in the spoon and leaned back against the couch. "Nigga, hush!" Sammi told him, "Gimme some of that." He held the spoon out behind him for her and kept his eyes glued to the television. "Pretty coo' video tho'," he stated spooning some ice cream into his own mouth. He didn't really care much for what was on screen until "When I Grow Up" by the Pussycat Dolls popped on. "DAAAAYUM those hoes is FINE!" he commented with a grin. Sammi shook her head, "Douche bag." Riley ignored her, "You know, you kinda look like that redheaded hoe." Sammi looked up at the screen, "Who? Kimberly Wyatt?" Riley shrugged, "I ono, if that her name, yeah." Sammi continued braiding, "I don't know either. I can never remember who is who." Riley grunted in reply as he scooped more ice cream into his mouth.

_She got me speedin' in the fast lane_

_Pedal to the floor man, tryin'a get back to her love_

_Best believe she got that good thang_

_She my lil' hood thang, ask around they know us_

_They know that's my (BUST IT) Bay-bay_

_Everybody know that's my (BUST IT) Bay-bay_

_Everybody know that's my…_

_If I wasn't married to the streets, it would be you_

_Your lips, what make you so cute_

_Love when you poke yo' mouth out when you mad too_

_Save your numba' in my phone under "lil' boo"_

"Yeah, yeah! Plies!" Riley cheered out as he pumped his fist into the air. "Riley! Stop movin'!" Sammi rasped out as he fidgeted around, "Damnit, Riley! You're seventeen years old, act like it! Calm the fuck down!" He eventually calmed down and leaned back against the couch singing along with the song. Sammi even joined in.

_Yeah, Yeah... (so now)_

_They say he's an entertainer (slow down)_

_You're just one more (he don't respect you)_

_He just gon' hurt you (and neglect you)_

_Well, let em' say what they wanna (yeah)_

_I made a promise (yeah)_

_To do you right and I'm gonna (hey)_

_Girl, I do everything I can_

_To prove I'm a betta' man_

_Than ya friends think I am_

"I'm not gonna lie, Plies is the shit," Sammi said with a daydream sigh. Part on and part two of that song blew her away. It was a gangsta love song (just like "Thuggin' Love"). Her favorite kind of songs were love songs, rap or not. (Her favorite songs at the moment were actually "I'm In Love With A Girl" by Gavin DeGraw and "Bust It Baby: Part I & II" by Plies.) "Done!" she happily clapped her hands together. Riley ran his fingers through his freshly braided hair and smiled, "Aight. Thanks, Iceey." She nodded in reply and snatched up her now empty bowl, "Nigga… you ate it all!" Riley stood up and smirked, "Just think of it as a fava' cause you know now you won't loose yo' fig'ur. Heh. Night, I'm outty." He spun around and waved carelessly. Sammi raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Thank you, Miss Williams. Thank you, Miss Bennett," the balding teacher replied quietly as the student handed him their papers. Sammi sat down at her desk and brushed back her long, straight bangs of her crimped hair behind her ear. Today she styling a red tube top under a loose long-sleeved black shirt that had a cutout of her shoulders and a slit down her front, a black leather mini skirt, red leggings, and black boots (along with her silver hoops and dollar sign chain). She eyed the door casually waiting for Riley to emerge. She had given him his paper early that morning, so she wasn't watching to furry over and give it to him, but was watching to see if the teacher saw right through his folly. Soon after the tardy bell, in came Riley with his baggy pants sagging over his black boxers, loose white tank top, and his old Lethal Interjection Crew chain swaying around his neck. He didn't have his backpack with him today, as he usually only brought it once a week, but his paper was in hand and he shoved it over to the teacher with a small smirk before making his way over to his desk. Being as Riley was the last one in, the teacher decided to skim through his paper. "Mister Freeman," the teacher started and Riley turned around to raise and eyebrow, "you didn't write this." Riley grimaced and Sammi blinked innocently. "Miss Williams," the teacher turned to her and her mouth formed into an innocent little "o." Riley's eyebrows furrowed together but before he could speak, the teacher cut in, "Miss Williams, it's wonderful how you did the paper for your boyfriend but…" Sammi's eyes widened angrily and she stood up, "EXCUSE ME?! He is NOT my BOYFRIEND and I am NOT his bitch! Just because I wanted to give my THUG BLOOD brother a goddamn break and HELP his ass out, you actin' like I'm his BITCH GIRLFRIEND?! HELL to the NAW! I ain't NOONE'S BITCH!" Riley sniggered loudly, "Man, you shouldn'a said it like that! She a high-class fem'nist!" Sammi's nose was crinkled up in anger and she scoffed before she picked up her bag and started for the door, "C'mon, Esco. He's pissin' me off." Riley sniggered again, "Yous got bitched, Teach!" then followed Sammi out the door.

He was still sniggering when they were outside and walking off campus, "Ova' react enough, Iceey? Damn." Sammi smiled and readjusted her bag on her shoulders, "Girls gotta do what she's gotta do to get her and her best friend outta class without punishment." Riley raised and eyebrow and her and chuckled, "You somethin' else."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was about eighty degrees out with the cool wind blowing gently across their faces through the leaves of the trees. "Man, I ain't never gon' unda'stand how you always cold," Riley commented as they strolled with their arms linked calmly through the green park. Sammi shrugged, "I figured I would've had it outta my system after livin' somewhere colder a few years, but it never went away. The only time I'm not cold is in hundred degree weather, and that's still cool to me." Sammi glanced down at his Lethal Interjection Crew chain then back up at Riley, "Why do you still keep that?" When they were thirteen, Thugnificent had moved out of Woodcrest. Being as Riley was the only one in the crew that couldn't move with him, his membership in the crew became annulled indefinitely. And when Riley went to return it to Thugnificent, he was told, "Naw, lil' man. It's yo's." Riley grabbed his chain with his free hand and they looked down at it, "Thug told me I had'a rep the crew while he was out Woodcrest. So I'ma keep it, even when we get a crew."

_When we get a crew._ Keyword: we. They had always planned to get into a crew together, but no crew so far believed Sammi was thug enough because she was a woman. But they all offered Riley a spot just for him to say no. Everyone wanted Riley Escobar: former fledgling of gangsta rapper Thugnificent of the Lethal Interjection Crew. But the only way to get Riley, was to taken in Sammi, too. It was a tough bargain that no one was willing to take. Sure, they'd get the young street thug, but having a woman on the inside wasn't worth it for them. They didn't want to seem soft just because they let in a girl. Ironically, in all of Riley's crazy adventures in the streets, Sammi was always there by his side. Out of the both of them, Riley would admit that Sammi was way more thick-skinned than he. When they were out running their games and playing their malicious stunts, Riley feared Sammi. She was a completely a different character when it came to the streets; she wouldn't let anyone butter her up or run their mouth to her. She'd never killed anyone, no, but she was still brutal and merciless. But what would expect from a girl who spent half of her childhood in the South Bronx district?

They continued walking and admiring the wisps of fluffy clouds in the vast blue sky as well as the colorful flowers in bloom. It was a beautiful day out. "Aye, you hungry?" Riley asked as he spotted a hotdog cart, "I'ma buy." Sammi laughed, "Nigga, you KNOW I ain't one to resist a free meal!" Riley laughed, "Aight. I got it. Go jack a bench. Oh, and what you wanna drink?" Sammi had begun to walk off slowly, "Uhm… you pick." Then he nodded and she trailed off to the nearest free bench (that happened to be pretty far away). As Riley paid for the two hotdogs and cokes, a familiar voice spoke to him. "…'That's how it starts, taking bitches out to eat meals and whatnot'," Riley froze, he knew that voice far too well, "… 'Next thing you know, you wake up in a rest haven for hoes, a sanctuary for scandalize skeezes and stunts.' Now I wonder who told me that?" Riley grimaced and pocketed his change before gazing up at none other than his older brother, Huey Freeman. "What chu want, nigga?" Riley rasped out, "Ain't you s'pposed to be in college?" Huey raised an eyebrow and his auburn afro rippled in the breeze, "Aren't YOU supposed to be in school?" Riley was silent and turned away. Huey glared at him emotionlessly, "Who's the girl?" Riley "hmph"-ed at him and didn't even look back, "Ain't none'a yo' buis'ness last I checked, Huey." In response, Huey furrowed his eyebrows together and turned to walk away. "AYE! HUEY!" Riley yelled out. Huey stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "YOUS STILL A BITCH!" Riley finished as he sniggered to himself. Huey gazed at him coldly and continued walking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aw, c'mon, baby boo. I just want yo' name."

"No, I'd rather not, thanks," Sammi replied with her legs and arms crossed, she was quiet annoyed.

"C'mon now… fine thang like you can't leave me hangin'. What I gon' tell my crew? C'mon, cut me some slack. I just want yo' name," the dark man persisted with a wicked smile. His "crew" sniggered behind him. "Fo'get that nigga. Quero tu… Me muero de ganas… Necesito sentirte," the Latino of the two "crew members" stated as he looked at her vigorously. Sammi scrunched up her nose in disgust, she didn't know Spanish, but she had an idea as to what he was saying. "Imi imishe Kuso! Dete ike! Kono shiri-nuke-me!" she replied harshly in Japanese. They all hooted with laughter and she noticed them crowd around her fiercely. She looked up into each one of their ugly faces and snarled, "Namen nayo. You better back the fuck up or… Koro shite yaru." Only when she was extremely angry (or speaking to someone who only spoke Japanese) did she switch to the language. But they just stared down at her, smirking. She glared up at them and her hand snuck into her backpack. "Anata no ketsu wa kusa da oyobi ore wa shibakariki da. Hine daikon… Tameguchi kitten ja ney o…" The Latino bent his face over and wiped her raven hair from her neck. Had they not been sniggering and unzipping their pants, they would have noticed the gun. "Baka neingino!" Sammi screamed out as she elbowed the Latino in his delicate nose and pulled out a second gun with her free hand. "Anata wa sei desu?" she teased with a sickly sweet grin spread across her face, "Hmm, Issunboshi?" The Latino grasped his bleeding nose angrily with his left hand and pulled his right shoulder back to hit her. Sammi raised an eyebrow as he was so suddenly stopped by a firm hand.

"Ya'll shouldn'a fucked wit her," Riley sneered, "cause now we got er'selves a SERIOUS problem." Sammi grinned as the men's faces dropped instantly. Then she noticed the Black to her right slide his hand down into the back of his pants, but before she could do a thing, he pulled it out and shot at Riley. Without thought, Sammi pulled the trigger, but missed when a hand slapped the guns away from her. "Lil' bitch!" the Latino pounced on her, wrestling her down on the bench. Riley grabbed his shoulder momentarily and his eyes widened when he saw a fist come so near his face, but he ducked and jabbed the White as hard as he could. From behind, the Black grabbed him into a headlock. Sammi roared and struggled under the weight of the Latino as he pined her down tight. He chuckled and Sammi bucked up her hips and threw him over viciously before bounding on top of him and introducing her fist to his face. Riley groaned in pain as the White's fists impacted with his jaw and blood dripped to the ground. Riley sniggered and shifted the weight of the Black onto his back as he spun around quickly, knocking the Black into the White. The Latino socked Sammi in her mouth with his free hand and pushed her back. She fell to the ground and her head started to spin. When she was able to focus again, she spotted the Latino reaching for her gun. "Oma Korence!" she screamed out as she brought her knee in to kick him in his face. As he cried out in pain, Sammi snatched up the gun and shot.

**BANG!**

The Black and the White looked back at the Latino crutching his bloody stomach and snarled. They ran in a rage towards Riley but Sammi lurched herself onto the White's back and pulled at his face as her other arm occupied itself around his neck, gun still in hand. The Black threw a punch, Riley ducked low and hit him with an uppercut to the stomach and a right punch to the jaw. The Black flew backwards and staggered on his feet to glare up at Riley, sweat dripping down his face. Riley cracked his neck and threateningly cracked his knuckles, "That all yo' bitch ass got?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Sammi swung around, still attacked to the Whites neck as he pulled her arm furiously causing to gun to go off until it ran out off bullets.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Sammi hastily let go of the White and swung the barrel of the gun into his temple causing him to collapse to the ground. She dropped the empty gun and searched frantically for the second hidden in the dead leaves. She gasped as Riley flew back beside her and wiped the red stream from his mouth. He glanced over at her for a moment then pushed her roughly to the side as a large foot was about to come down and crush them. Riley staggered up and a wave of pain flooded through his right arm, his good arm… and the small hole on his shoulder was still gushing out blood. Sammi got up frantically and ran at the Black, tackling him down to the ground before he threw her up in the air. The Black faltered mentally and soon found Riley's fists impacting rapidly with his face. The Black was forced back and soon found him self pinned to a tree. Riley delivered one finally punch, and the Black fell sideways unconscious.

Riley panted and wiped the rolling sweat from his brows. His eyes widened drastically, "Sammi… S-SAMMI?!" He spun around frantically and searched the horizon to see her lying in a heap of dead leaves. "Sammi?" he called to her. She moaned in pain and Riley quickly went to her side. Her hand was over her navel and Riley noticed a blotch of red surrounding her hand. He removed her hand and his eyes opened with panic. A metal spike had struck clean through her. Riley looked around helplessly, "AYE! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE! AYE!" But only the wind replied. "Riley… p-pull it out," she said as she winced and rolled to her side, "h-hurry up…" upon her wishes, he pulled it out as quickly as he could and tears formed as he heard her scream in pain. The blood was gushing massively and no one was in sight. "H-hang on, I-I-Iceey, I g-got yo-you," he stuttered out. The three men had gained consciousness by then and fled in fear without Riley even noticing. They were completely alone.

"H-hang on," he said fighting back tears. Sammi smiled at him with her eyes sparkling and then her eyelids began to droop over. "N-NO YOU DON'T S-SAMMI! D-DON'T YOU DARE F-FALL AS-SLEEP! YOU H-HEAR M-ME?!" he rasped out as he could no longer hold back his tears. He placed her hands around his neck and gingerly picked her up bridal style. She rested her head on his shoulder and gasped in her breaths. "Riley… I promised I'd never leave you…" her voice grew weak, "tell me a story, Riley… just like when we were little." Riley smiled at her weakly when she looked up at him with her big aqua eyes. She stumbled through the park frantically trying to either find someone for help or even walk her all the way to the hospital. "A-aight," he started softly, "a l-long t-t-time ago there w-was a l-little rappa' boy."

"…_What was his name?"_

"W-well, he l-liked to be called Y-young Reezy. A-and one day, he m-met a l-little girl."

"_Mm… what was… her name?"_

"S-she didn't have a n-name. S-so, he c-called her Iceey b-because she was always cold."

"_Mmm…"_

"… Sammi?"

_(Silence)_

"SAMMI?!"

* * *

This was very enjoyable to write.

I hope ya'll liked it!

**R & R!**

Fin


	2. Intimité en Avalant la Fumée

This is a bit... dirty... I'm warning you...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF _THE BOONDOCKS_ CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS.**

* * *

_**"Intimité en Avalant la Fumée"**_

_**:(Narration - FRIDAY): **__:("Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At the Disco):_

_It's these substandard motels on the (lala-la-lala) corner of 4th and Fremont Street_

_**She giggled playfully and pulled his face close to her's. His lips curved up into a grin and she purred softly as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.**_

_Appealing only because they are just that un-appealing_

_Any practiced catholic would cross themselves upon entering_

_**She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together in the battle of sensuality. She wrapped her limbs tightly around his body as he picked her up and moved her onto the bed in the dark of the room. **_

_The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde_

_And the habit of decomposing right before your very lala-lala eyes_

_**She slide her hands delicately up his white tank top, feeling every inch of his toned abdomen and chest causing him to pleasurably deepen the kiss with a moan of his own. She fell back against the cotton sheets and quickly pulled off her white tee to reveal her pink lace bra. He crawled on top of her and she growled erotically before pulling him down to her by his neck.**_

_Along with the people inside_

_What a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_**She gave him a brief, tender kiss before gazing up at him with her dazzling aqua eyes that dug into the deepest realms of his soul, causing his to tremble with excitement.**_

_Inside, what a wonderful caricature of intimacy_

_**She caressed his arm and traced her fingers around a bullet wound before lacing her finger with his and pulling his hand to her breast.**_

_There was a terrible crash (There was a terrible crash)_

_**She arched her back and unclasped her bra, keeping her brilliant pools of eyes locked within his soul. His fingers trickled down to her thigh and he paused before sliding up her skirt. Slowly, he pulled down the pink lace.**_

_Between her and the badge_

_She spilled her purse and her bag, and held a "purse" of a different kind_

_**Her eyes closed and she bit her lip, moaning as his fingers explored her nether regions. He nibbled at her neck and shoulder tenderly with a smile.**_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

_**Her hands fumbled quickly to unzip and remove his pants.**_

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things_

_**He trailed light kisses down her body and she purred his name to him, "Riley."**_

_Raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

_**She stared up at him lovingly as her fingers tickled the nape of his neck and slowly traced over his lips. He bent down to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around him.**_

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

"_**Riley," she moaned and arched her back as he impelled delicately into her body. She brought his face to her's once more and kissed him passionately as their bodies rocked simultaneously. Her lips lingered over his and she bit into his bottom lip gingerly causing him to moan and propel more aggressively.**_

_And a few more of your least favorite things_

"_**Sammi…" he whispered heatedly.**_

* * *

:(Five Days Earlier): - :(Sunday):

"Riley," Sammi rasped annoyed, "The doctor said I can do things BY MYSELF starting this month. Stop treating me like a goddamn BABY!" Her eyebrow twitched furiously as she glared up at Riley, who was carrying her down the stairs. "I know, but what if you fall down tha st'irs and som'thin' happens that you have to go back to tha hospital?" Riley pressed worriedly. Sammi crossed her arms angrily and growled, "That's why a RAIL is there! I ain't stupid! The odds are more likely of me fallin' down these damn stairs when YOU'RE CARRYING ME because you're hands are TOO FULL TO USE THE DAMN RAILING!" Her face burned from yelling at him and her nose was crinkled up. "Aight, aight. I'ma put you down," he gave in as he gingerly set her down on level ground, "Geez, yell at a nigga fo' be worried. Damn." Her face softened into a smirk and then a smile, "Thank you for caring, Esco. But I can take care of myself." He smiled back at her feebly and she poked his cheek fondly before turning to enter the living room.

He stared after her and a red blotch crawled along her white tank top and down her black basketball shorts like a parasite. He blinked, the blotch had vanished just as quickly as it had come. His eyes widened and he shivered. Sammi stopped abruptly at and looked back at him, she could feel his tension, "Are you ok?" Riley swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded slowly, putting on a smile. Sammi raised an eyebrow and disappeared into the living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sammi had her legs crossed together on the sued couch like a child. In her lap was a bowl of "angel food," a concoction of cookies-n-cream ice cream, peanut butter, and chocolate sauce. Huey was sitting on the couch beside her reading his paper as she stared idly at the television screen. Huey lowered his paper and looked over at her. Sammi spooned some of the angel food into her mouth when she noticed Huey's gaze in the corner of her eye. She held the spoon in her mouth and blinked innocently, "Wha, nigga?" Huey slowly folded his paper and set it down on the table, "How are you?" Sammi removed the spoon from her mouth a smiled, "I'm fine, thanks!" Huey kept his face blank and emotionless. "Riley isn't," he stated. Her face sunk, she dropped her spoon in her bowl, and quickly set the bowl on the table. She turned her entire body to face him and Huey raised an eyebrow. "He's been having nightmares and hallucinations," Huey told her solemnly, "About what happened to you." Sammi looked down and bit her lip. There was a slight pause and Huey stood up, "Just thought you should know." He tucked his paper under his arm and added in, "he cares about you a lot."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_:(Flashback):_

"_SOMEBODY HELP!" Riley screamed out when he reached a sidewalk to the city. Sammi was hanging limply from his arms and hadn't made any sound for what seemed like hours, "SOMEBODY!" His knees gave way and he set her down gently against the sidewalk. Cars zoomed by so quick they didn't notice. Riley wiped his eyes to fight back his tears. If only he'd remembered to charge his cell phone last night…_

"_HELP!" he cried out. He felt weak and lost and frightened. "Sammi, please don't die. I'ma get you some help if I have to carry you to tha hospital myself," he caressed her barely warm cheek and found new strength. He picked her up bridal style once again and drug himself across the street. His whole body was aching and he had become dizzy from his own loss of blood, but he refused to give in to the pain. Then, up ahead, he spotted a man sweeping the concrete in the front of his shop. Riley trudged up to him silently, in a daze._

"_M-Maria!" the young white shop-owner cried as he dropped his broom, "Maria, call an ambulance quick! Hurry! Bob, get out here!" Riley's focus became blurry and he was losing his ability to hear. "Sir, we're cal—just stay—they're on—way! We're goi—girl inside!" the voices faded in and out and Bob carefully took Sammi from his arms. Riley reached out to take her back, but he was too weak to lift his arms from his side. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he felt his legs give out, causing him to crash down to the earth bellow him. "Sir! Si—hear me? Si—you—me?" And then the dark surrounded him._

**_xXx_**

"_Riley?" he could hear a worried voice beside him. "I think he's still asleep, Granddad," came the calm voice of Huey. "What happened?" Jazmine's small voice peeped up. "I don't know," Cindy's high-pitched voice was shaking, "but they're both pretty beat up." And then the normally happy, but now quiet, voice of Tom was heard, "Mister Masters said he just walked up to them bloody with Sammi in his arms."_

_Riley's eyes flicker open and it took a moment for his vision to come to. He groaned in pain and notice all their worried faces. His entire right arm and his ribs were in casts while his eyebrow and jaw were stitched and clean. "…where's Sammi?" he mustered out as he attempted to sit up. Granddad gingerly pushed him back down and replied, "She's fine. She's down the hall in her own room." Riley looked up at his Granddad expressionless the diverted his gaze to the ceiling. "She's fine…" he whispered to himself. Then he felt tears form in his eyes and he winced, "… she's alright." And he couldn't contain himself any longer. He covered his face and his shoulders began to quiver. "Riley?" Huey asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Riley's shoulders were quivering harder now and the tears began to pour out uncontrollably. All their faces fell somberly as they watched Riley weep._

_:(End):_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

:(Monday):

Riley was laying alone in his room, on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling and spinning a tennis ball in his hands. For once in his life, he had actually finished all his homework and cleaned up his room until it was spotless. And now he lay there in deep thought until a rapping on the door caused him to jump. "Yeah?" he croaked out without moving his gaze from the ceiling. He heard the door creak open and lightly shut then soft footstep make their way over to his bed and he felt the sink as the person sat down beside him. "Hey, Riley," Sammi's soft voice made him turn his head to her smiling face. He gazed at her momentarily then back at the ceiling and began to throw his ball into the air only to catch it again and throw it back up. Sammi watched him silently. Then, he stopped, sat up, and looked at her, "You really scared me, Iceey." Her eyes softened and she leaned back against his the wood the headboard, "I know." He scooted next to her and brought his knees to his chest. Sammi looked over at him and kissed his cheek sincerely, "Thanks, Riley." She rested her head against his shoulder and he began to twirl the ball in his hands again. She smiled inwardly and closed her eyes, "I don't know what I'd do without you." A small blush played out on Riley's face as he thought, _"I know I'd die without you."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

:(Tuesday):

Riley and Sammi walked quietly around campus that day. This was their first day back since months of bed rest and mental rest and people were whispering and gossiping about them at every corner.

"_I heard that she…"_

"_**No way! Max told me that…"**_

It was almost overwhelming and Riley made sure to stay at Sammi's side whenever he could. But she wasn't ashamed, she kept her head up high as always, as if nothing ever happened. This brightened Riley up more than anything.

"Pft, people always tryin'a get at a homie's throat," Sammi scoffed during lunch, "Can't they just shut the suck up and butt out a nigga's life?" To this, Riley chuckled and she smiled. "Yeah, just some hatas," he replied and she chewed on her burger full of content. He just watched her and grinned. "What, nigga? Let a girl eat it piece," she raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. Riley jumped a little and put up his black hood, "Damn, nigga, don't get all protective ova' some food!" Under his hood, he blushed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

:(Thursday):

It was amazing to them how something could be spread around so quickly and then die in a manner of only two days. No one would stop to whisper about them or point them out anymore more than they usually did before their incident. Now it was back to:

"_Ooh! That Riley Freeman is SOOOO hot!"_

and

"_DAYYUM, girl! Why don't you take yo' fine ass up over HERE?"_

"Jesu!" Sammi breathed out, "we been gone fo' MONTHS and we STILL wanted sexually!" Riley laughed, "Aye, we just fly like that, Iceey. Er'one wanna piece of us cause we some FINE hoof's, if I do say so myself." Sammi shook her head and scratched him behind his ear, "You're so vain, Esco." He just grinned at her his pretty-boy grin.

"Hey, guys," a peppy blonde cheerleader greeted from out of the blue. Sammi's eyes widened and she raised an eyebrow in Riley direction. "So, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night, Ya'll should come," the blonde continued as she slapped a flyer down between them. "Hope you can make it!" she waved flirtatiously and winked at Riley before skipping off into the crowd. They eyed the flyer carefully and Sammi grinned, "Oh! We are SO there!" Riley looked up at her questionably then shrugged, "Aight. I'm game." Her nose scrunched up happily and she squealed, "Yay!" He grinned and soaked up every little detail about her. He wavy black hair… dazzling aqua eyes… rosy cheeks… flawless skin… his eyes lingered lower and he had to stop himself. When he realized what he was doing, he blushed and turned away. Why was he feeling this way all of a sudden? After nine years of knowing her, was he beginning to think of her as more than just a sister? Then, he answered his own question… he never wanted to loose Sammi. He even told himself before that he would die without her. He never wanted to even THINK he could loose her again. And he never wanted to leave her alone again. Guilt washed over him as he thought back… hadn't those guys come up to her solely because they believed she was alone? If only he'd have had her stay with him…

His eyes traveled over to her face again as she read the flyer invitation excitedly, "Ooh, Riley! They're going to have a DJ and FREE FOOD!" Riley smiled at her excitement and watched her babble on about the party. His eyes began to linger again, but this time he didn't resist. He watched how her breast rose and fell gently under her fitting, white spaghetti-strapped shirt and how she strummed her polished nails against the table when she was excited. Then his eyes traveled to her rouge lips and he felt his mouth begin to water. As she spoke, he didn't hear any words, but only saw her lips… he blinked and looked down at the table, confused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

:(FRIDAY):

"… this shit is OFF THE HOOK!" Sammi exclaimed with wide eyes. Her arm was linked with Riley's as they admired the party scene and browsed through the crowd. Riley looked over at Sammi's smiling face, his eyes trailed her over with an eyebrow raised. She looked absolutely alluring in her large white tee (that read "CANDY POP" in bright colors across her chest), rainbow knee socks, white boots, a jean mini skirt, Technicolor eye make-up, and various silver jewels (bangles, cascading earrings and, of course, he dollar sign chain). Her hair was up in a sleek, high ponytail and he bangs draped over her eyes. Riley couldn't help but stare.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Uhmm…." a shorthaired brunette started, "I've never… had sex in a car."

Everyone in the group took a drink from their cups. The booze slid soothingly down Riley's throat, he hadn't drank anything alcoholic in a long time. They had only just started playing this game, but him and Sammi were already very drunk as it was. And he was even a bit surprised to some of the things she drank on it the game so far.

"Kissed another member of the same sex?"

**She drank to it.**

"Had sex in school?"

**She drank to it.**

"Snuck a boyfriend or girlfriend into the house?"

**She drank to it….. **_**twice**_**.**

And finally, it was Riley's turn to ask a question. Curious as to Sammi's answer, he said, "I've neva' dated someone the same sex as me." To his amazement, and many guys' wildest fantasies come true, she was the only one who drank. "Damn, girl… I'd like to get to know YOU better," he heard a blonde guy comment as she removed the cup from her lips. Sammi just smiled and raised an eyebrow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Riley downed the last of his booze and lazily threw the cup on the ground. He plopped down on the nearest couch and leaned back comfortably, his eyes closed. He felt a weight beside him and opened one eye to see a girl staring into the mirror of her compact. "Aye, lil' boo," Riley slurred out with his famous grin, "What's yo' name?" He wasn't hitting on her per se, he just wanted to start up a conversation. The girl closed her compact quickly and flipped her long red hair as she shoved it into her small purse. Then, she smiled at him and eyed him up and down, "Grace." He smiled, "I'm Riley." The girl bit her lip, "Oh, I know." Riley frowned internally, another gives-it-all-up hoe. "We go to the same school. We've got second period together," she continued. Riley furrowed his eyebrows together and cocked his head, "We do?" Grace nodded and her expression faltered when she realized he never noticed her, "Yeah, I sit two seat in front of you." Riley glared at her then shrugged carelessly, "Oh." She grasped the end of her white tee nervously and slid closer to Riley. He looked at her from the corner of his eye but said nothing. Grace flipped her hair again and crossed her legs then smoothed out her plaid skirt. Just as her hand was about to lay on his lap, Riley stood up and excused himself from her presence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dude, she's far off," Riley heard a guy whisper over to his friend. He looked over and recognized him as the blonde eyeing Sammi. Instinctively, Riley rushed over and shoved through him and his friend to find Sammi sprawled out on the table half unconscious. Before Riley could turn, the guys already disappeared into the crowd. Sammi whimpered softly and Riley picked her up bridal style. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his, "You're always saving me." Riley smiled weakly, "That's what homies is fo'." He found an empty hallway and set her down carefully. Sammi leaned back against the wall, her eyes glazed over from intoxication, "you're my own, personal knight in shinin' armor, Riley." She giggled and poked his nose. Riley leaned his arm against the wall besides her and gazed down at her. He too was intoxicated, but out of the two, he could hold his drinks a lot better and he had a much better behavior than she. She looked up into his eyes and giggled again. Riley smiled and shook his head, "Geez, Iceey… you get silly as hell when you drunk."

She giggled playfully and pulled his face close to her's, "I don't have to be silly." He hesitated for a moment and then his lips curved up into a grin. She purred softly as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Sammi pulled on the straps of his tank top and led him down the hallway until she reached an open door. She backed into the door and pulled Riley over her so their mouths could smash together. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together in the battle of sensuality. She felt around behind her until she heard the soft click of the doorknob and wrapped her limbs tightly around his body as he picked her up and moved her onto the bed in the dark of the room. Riley dropped her down on the bed and she growled as she pulled him close. Then, his conscience rasped out, "She's drunk! She's drunk! Don't do it! It's not fair!" but he ignored it. She slide her hands delicately up his white tank top, feeling every inch of his toned abdomen and chest causing him to pleasurably deepen the kiss with a moan of his own. He slid his body between her legs and caressed her cheek tenderly.Sammi fell back against the cotton sheets and quickly pulled off her white tee to reveal her pink lace bra. He crawled on top of her and she growled erotically before pulling him down to her by his neck.

He eyed her naked chest and licked his lips as an attempt to calm his trembles. "No! Riley! Stop! Stop" his conscience screamed, but before he knew it, his hand was pulling off the lace garment hidden under her skirt and his hands were roaming where he dared never let them before. She moaned softly and bit her lip as he hovered his mouth over her neck. His hand slid up her stomach to cup her breast as she fumbled around with his zipper and tugged at his pants. He paused as she did so and then began to trail kisses down her body. "Riley…" she purred and he looked up at her before teasingly nibbling her nipple, causing her to moan with pleasure. He pecked her lips tenderly and brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. She stared up at him lovingly with he dazzling, soul-piercing eyes as her fingers tickled the nape of his neck and slowly traced over his lips. He smiled and kissed her as her legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

"No, No!" the voices in his head had begun to fade away and pester him no more. "Riley," Sammi moaned, "Irete kudasai…" She arched her back and purred as he slowly and delicately penetrated into her body. She brought his face to her's once more and kissed him passionately as their bodies rocked simultaneously. They moaned into the kiss and Sammi wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss but allowed her lips to linger on his before she gingerly bit into his bottom lip. "No!" his conscience whispered in the back of his mind one final time. Riley impelled into her more aggressively and her nails dug into his back as she gasped, "Kuso! Riley…" He grinned and kissed her neck before whispering back, "Sammi…"

* * *

_There are no raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses_

_It's sleeping with roaches and taking best guesses_

_At the shade of the sheets and before all the stains_

_And a few more of your least favorite things..._

* * *

Alrighty then...

Yeah... I felt a bit... awkward writing this part.

But I had to do it because of something I want to happen later.

Excuse me if it sucked.

**R & R!**

Fin

* * *


	3. Amnesia

Wheeeee! Ahaha! Sorry, I feel a bit hyper.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _THE BOONDOCKS_. I DO OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS AND HER FAMILY.**

* * *

**_"Amnesia"_**

_:("This Photograph is Proof (I Know You Know)" by Taking Back Sunday):_

_And you're noticing nothing again_

_Now I'm lying on the table_

_With everything you said_

_Keeping mind the way that it felt_

_When the most I could do was to just blame myself_

_(Yeah, I'm playing that card)_

_When the most I could do was to just blame myself_

_And I know you know, everything_

_I know you didn't mean it_

_I know you didn't mean it_

_So, we're talking forever_

_And you almost feel better_

_But, betters no excuse for tonight_

_You see, it's never been enough_

_Just to leave all you gave up_

_But, it's never good enough to feel right_

_Would you like to forget_

_Drop everything, start it all over_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Riley? Riley?" her sweetly course voice snapped him into reality. He picked his head up from the window and looked over at her besides him then at the two empty seats on the other side of the isle next to her, "My bad… where the fam at?" Sammi wiped a strand of hair away from her eyes and neatly tucked it behind her ear, "Granddad went to get some pillows or something and I think Huey went to go make sure he doesn't make a fool of himself." Riley yawned, "Oh." He looked out the window and down at the sparkling water. Sammi's eyes looked just like that ocean water. Riley looked over to her as she flipped through her _Seventeen Magazine_ and she glanced back at him, "What, nigga?" She had no memory of what had happened the night of the party, but Riley could recall every detail as if it had happened only hours ago, when it had in fact happened two months ago.

Even though school wouldn't be out until another few months, Sammi decided to pay for herself and the Freeman family to take a trip to Jamaica for two weeks. Considering she had straight A's, Huey had done weeks worth of his college homework in advanced (thanks to his class syllabuses), Riley was never going to graduate with a diploma anyway, and Granddad was bored, they all hoped onto an afternoon one-way flight and thought nothing of it.

"When we gon' get there? I'm tired of sittin' in this damn plane," Riley complained as he slouched down and crossed his arms. "Nigga, you in first class…" Sammi scoffed as she closed her magazine, "And you know we only took the five hour flight with the stop in Miami. We just have another hour and we'll land back home. So stop bitchin'!" She rolled her eyes and opened up her magazine once more. Just as she opened up to her previous page, she stopped and closed it again, "Riley, what are you gonna' do?" He blinked, "Huh?"

"What are you gonna' do in life?" she asked as she turned her aqua eyes onto him. Riley thumbed his nose, "Well, first of all, I'ma get a crew of my own. Then, I'ma become the most renowned street thug. And I'ma write my own raps." Sammi raised an eyebrow at him questionably. "Yous already knew my asp'erations. What you askin' fo'?" he added with his arms crossed. "I don't know," she replied with a shrug, "Just curious." Riley leaned over to her, "Aigh, then. What CHU gon' do wit life, lil' miss I'ma-ask-a-nigga-some-shit-fo'-no-reason?" Sammi rolled her eyes and a small smile played across her face, "Stay with my best friend, of course. We agreed that we're joining a crew together a long time ago." She had in fact asked that question to see how he would react and if his mind was still set in guilt from what happened that day in the park. Riley's face flickered into worry for a moment, but then his eyes lost their softness and he replied, "Aight, but yous best be mo' careful wit how you do thangs, Iceey." She raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. "Every thug has at least one trip to tha hospital. Yous on yo' way to bein' tha first full-time thug in a crew," Riley finished as he leaned back into his chair. Sammi grinned, "Thanks, Esco." Riley "tsk"-ed and looked out the window idly. _"I gotta' protect her better when we get in a crew," _he thought to himself, _"and they can all suck it befo' I let that shit happen to her again."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Home sweet home!" Sammi exclaimed as she happily threw her arms in the air and spun around like a ballerina. "Go ahead and just set those bags in the corner there," Granddad instructed the taxicab driver with a weak smile. He removed his coat and set it on the coat hanger, "Well, baby girl, thank you for that lovely vacation." Sammi smiled at Granddad and clasped her hands together, "Of course! Ya'll put up with me almost every day of the week, I eat your food, I drink your drinks, I sleep here… it's the least I could do." Granddad smiled at her and turned to his grandsons, "Why couldn't ya'll have turned out like her? Got her some manners. She know how to treat a ol' man!" Sammi chuckled and the boys just glared at their Granddad. "I'll move your stuff to your room, Granddad," Sammi offered as she picked up his tan suitcase. "Thank you, Sammi, just set them down by my bed and I'll get to unpackin' later," he told her as she started up the stairs. Granddad watched her disappear down the hall before he turned to Riley, "Boy, you oughtta be marryin' that girl." Riley and Huey's eyes widened, "What?!" Granddad looked up to make sure Sammi couldn't hear him, "Riley, that young woman up there is a prize you oughtta be winnin'. And I know damn well that you like her more than you're 'best friend' I always known since ya'll hit puberty that you'd like that sweet little girl. So cut the bullshit and tell that girl how you feel. I want to die at least knowin' you made ONE smart thing in life." Riley just blinked and Huey furrowed his eyebrows. "You the only one I gotta worry 'bout, Riley. Your brother's smart. You be fo' a change," Granddad added in before he headed for the kitchen.

Huey looked over at his brother and raised an eyebrow, "He's right, you know."

"Tsk! Nigga, I don't like her like that!"

"Then why are you always talking about her?"

"Cause she my homie!"

"But she's a GIRL. I thought all girls were hoes to you?"

"Not Sammi! She ain't no hoe! She ALWAYS been a homie! HOMIES OVA' HOES!"

Huey just stared at him, eyebrow still raised. Riley crossed his arms and "hmph"-ed. "If you say so," Huey replied before he headed for the stairs. "HUEY! YOU STILL—" Riley started but Huey cut him off. "A bitch. I know," and he disappeared down the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_:(Sammi's P.O.V):_

After I put Granddad's suitcase in his room, I went back down to grab my bags and put them in "my room." I actually keep all my clothes and possessions in their house even though my family's house is only down the street. But I don't like staying at my house much… the only people there are the servants, Norrington, and my little brother. I'm not really needed around there anyway… the Freeman house makes me feel so much more welcome and like I'm a part of the family. Honestly, Kiel, my little brother, fits in perfectly. He's a spoiled brat and always gets his way. My mother finally got her "perfect child." And it's not like Kiel misses me at all. He doesn't like me and enjoys bossing me around. And sure, I love Norrington, he's like a dad to me, but I just can't stand that house! I do call him to chat and catch up though.

As for my real father… he's dead. Turns out he had called me many times before to say his good-byes and tell me he loved me… but my mother told the phone company to block all his calls. Then, when Norrington was going through our evening mail, he spotted a letter for me from my dad. My mom knew I always wanted to live my dad instead of her and since she LOVED to make my life a living hell, she MADE SURE I lived with her majority of my life. I never escaped until I met the Freeman family. For that, I'm grateful.

I was just finishing unpacking my bags when Riley knocked on my door and came in. "That was some trip, huh Riley?" I smiled as I folding my last item and tucked it away in a drawer. Riley plopped down on my bed and crossed his arms behind his head, "Yeah. It was coo'." I laid down beside him and folded my hands in my lap, "We should go on trips more often." From the corner of my eye, I saw Riley look at me. "Yeah," he replied as he looked up again.

_:(Riley's P.O.V):_

It mighta' looked like I was all calm an' shit, but I was really tryin'a keep myself from thinkin' 'bout what Granddad told me or even what happened 'tween me and Sammi. She don't 'member, tho'. But I think I WANT her ta 'member what happened. Damn, I wish she wouldn'ta lay down wit me like that…

And befo' I knew it, her head was on my chest an' she had her eye closed. "Riley," she said to me in one'a her sof'est voices eva'. "Yeah?" I was tryin' real hard not'ta let my voice crack or some embarrasin' shit. "What happened at the party? I've been having this weird dream-memory-thing that I was… _with _someone."

I almos' choked and cleared my throat so she wouldn't notice nothin'. "Naw, I was watchin' you the whole time. Didn't do nothin' but drink and dance," ok, so I lied… what was I s'pposed ta do? Tell her, _"Oh, yeah, we had sex cause you was drunk and I could'a stopped ya since you wasn't thinkin' right but I didn't." _HELL NAW! I would'a told her but then I saw on tha T.V that some trick got sent to jail cause he had sex with a drunk hoe and it was rape or some shit. I don't wan'er think' I went an RAPED her! So I just decided ta keep it secret.

_:(Sammi's P.O.V):_

"Aight," I replied, "Thanks, Esco." We were silent for a few moments before Riley sat up and I moved out of his way. "Yeah, well I gotta go unpack," he said to me and he seemed a bit shifty for some reason, but I figure he was just tired from the trip. "Oh, yeah, ok!" I smiled at him and he just waved as he walked out of my room and shut the door.

_:(End):_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Huey," Sammi started as she glided into the living room. Huey was sitting on the couch reading his paper, as always, "Yeah?" Sammi jumped down beside him and lowered his paper from his eyes. Huey raised an eyebrow at her and glared. "Does Riley still get nightmares?" Huey sighed and folded up his paper before answering, "I don't know. Last time I know for sure that he had one was before I moved out." Sammi sighed lightly, "Oh… well, thanks anyway. When are you leaving again, by the way?" Huey unfolded his paper and brought it to his eyes, "Two days."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a little chilly out and Riley threw his white hood over his head solemnly as he walked on the gray sidewalk to wherever his feet would lead him. His hands were in his pockets and he just stared up at the sky with his deep olive eyes. He had no idea how long he'd been walking, but a quick look at his surroundings showed he was in the home of thugs, night prostitutes, and dealers. But it wasn't such a bad place; after all, it was only Downtown Woodcrest.

"Riley Escobar," a deep, brooding voice made him stop in his tracks. "Who's askin'?" Riley replied as he pulled his hands out of his pockets in case he needed them to fight. "Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble. But I've heard some shit about you. I've been implored to take you to my crew leader," the man said. Riley raised an eyebrow and turned to the man. He was wearing a black beanie along with an all black get-up and he hand a massive silver skull hanging from his chain. "What crew we takin' 'bout?" Riley asked cautiously. There were a few that didn't want Riley in the streets because they thought of him as a threat. He had to be careful who he went with. "The Arsenic Grims," was his reply and Riley's eyes widened.

* * *

So, this is the glorious start to what was mentioned in the chapter _"Time Capsule: Part One"_ of **_"Under The red Sky."_**

I hope ya'll like it so far!

**R & R!**

Fin


	4. Blood Oath

_**I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS BUT I DO OWN SAMMI WILLIAMS!**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Blood Oath

_:(Previously…):_

"_Riley Escobar," a deep, brooding voice made him stop in his tracks. "Who's askin'?" Riley replied as he pulled his hands out of his pockets in case he needed them to fight. "Relax, I'm not here to cause trouble. But I've heard some shit about you. I've been implored to take you to my crew leader," the man said. Riley raised an eyebrow and turned to the man. He was wearing a black beanie along with an all black get-up and he had a massive silver skull hanging from his chain. "What crew we takin' 'bout?" Riley asked cautiously. There were a few that didn't want Riley in the streets because they thought of him as a threat. He had to be careful who he went with. "The Arsenic Grims," was his reply and Riley's eyes widened._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Without further questions, Riley followed the man, "Joker" he called himself, to a black mustang and got in. "Here," Joker threw him a blindfold as he adjusted his rearview mirror, "Put this on." Riley held the velvety fabric in his hands and raised an eyebrow, "The fuck?" Joker tsked at him as he set the car in drive, "Just put that shit on, damn!" Riley furrowed his eyebrows and quickly set the fabric over his eyes, "Ok, nigga! Shit!"

They drove for what seemed like half an hour before the car came to a stop. "Aight, get out," Joker sighed as he stepped out of the car. Riley untied the blindfold and rubbed his eyes as he stepped out onto the dirt. They were in front of an old, run-down bar with the title _Smokey's Lucky Leprechaun _faded above the door. "Welcome to The Den," Joker grinned as he pulled open the washed-out double doors. There were five guys sitting around in the booths or on the stools and Joker introduced them all curtly, "Fellas, this here is Riley Escobar. Escobar, this is the crew: Boss-Man's girl, Rocky, Baby Face, Fox, Twitch, Four Eyes, Whitey, his girl Bernie, and Puss. Boss should be out in a bit. Take a seat, have a drink. Hennessy?" Riley nodded and took a seat at an empty stool besides the apprehensive, young Puss. "So, you used to roll with the Lethal Interjection, aye?" He had a slight Hispanic accent, but his skin was as dark as night. Riley looked over at him and slowly raised an eyebrow, "Yeah." Puss nodded and shifted his eyes a bit nervously. Joker placed a glass full of dark liquid in front of Riley, "Puss is bitch-made. Don't worry 'bout him. He always like that." Riley looked over at Puss, who was twiddling his thumbs, from the corner of his eye as he gulped down his drink. Practically in unison, every member of the crew stood up and said, "Aye, Boss." Riley spun around in his seat and stood up as well. Much to his surprise, Boss was short; five foot five at most. But he gave off a devilish, cold air and his face was twisted into a wicked grin. Boss chuckled and the hairs on Riley's neck stood up, "Escobar, so nice to finally meet. Welcome to my domain. Come, sit with me." Boss coolly sat down in an empty booth and gestured Riley to sit across from him.

When Riley was seated, Boss folded his hands in front of his face and leaned in to get a closer look at Riley. After a second of silence, Boss grinned and pointed a finger a Riley, "You've caused a lot of trouble, kid. Heists, ransoms, assault, destruction of property… you've done all those little games," Riley blinked at him as he chuckled. "I think it's time you play with the big dogs, Escobar," Boss took a sip from his wine glass and raised an eyebrow, "Whatta you say? You in or out, kid?" It didn't take long for Riley to answer, "I'm out unless you'll let—" Boss chuckled again, "Oh, you want your little girlfriend in on it to?" Riley hesitated a moment, "She's not my girlfriend." Boss leaned back against his chair, "All the same. You want that girl in?" Riley nodded abruptly and Boss stared him down before answering, "I'll sleep on it." Riley leaned forward with a smirk, "And one thing to remember, no her… no me. Aight?" Boss waved his hand in reply and Riley stood up to leave. "Guess I'll see you when you get yo' ans'a," Riley popped his tank with a grin as he said this and started for the door. "Escobar," Boss started and Riley looked over his shoulder, "Just what benefits can that woman provide us as an actual crew member? The only use women have in a gang is to submit to the men." At this, Boss turned to Rocky, who was behind him. "Ain't that right, Baby Girl?" he asked her with a devilish grin. She rubbed his head affectionately and nodded, "Of course, B." Riley's eyebrow twitched for a moment and he crossed his arms, "Sammi ain't gon' give it up to ya'll and she got talent of her own on tha' streets. You think about my offer and get back at me when ya think it through, aight? 'Cause I don't play none of that beatin' 'round the bush bullshit. Yes or no. Hit me up when you done thinkin'."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo!" Riley greeted as he stepped into the Freeman house, "I'm home!" He waited for the sound of Joker's mustang to drive away before he shut the door. "Where have you been?" Huey asked as he came from the living room. Riley shrugged casually, "Been 'round walkin' you know… just hangin'." Huey raised an eyebrow and rasped, "Do you know what time it is?" Riley shrugged again as he headed for the kitchen, Huey hot on his heels. "It's passed midnight," Huey crossed his arms as Riley gulped down grape soda from the jug. Riley wiped his mouth and threw the empty jug into the trash bin, "Aight, and Granddad already sleepin'. No big. And Sammi not here tonight no way." Huey jabbed his little brother in the forehead and furrowed his eyebrows, "Granddad may be asleep, but Sammi is still here. She was stubborn and worried enough not to leave your room. She's still in there." Riley rubbed his head and grimaced, "So what? I owe her an apol'gy?" Huey glared at him coolly and slapped open his paper before settling down on the couch, "Don't forget what Granddad told you."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Riley gingerly stepped into his room to see Sammi curled up on his bed asleep. He quietly shut the door behind him and threw off his jacket before sitting on the bed beside her. He looked down at her serene face and wiped a stray hair from her eyes. She moaned softly in her sleep and curled herself up even tighter with a shiver. Riley chuckled softly then carefully tucked Sammi's limp body under the warm sheets. She stopped shivering automatically. "Man, Iceey," he whispered more to himself, "What I gon' do with you?" He kicked of his shoes and lay down beside her to stare up at the blank ceiling. After a few minutes, Sammi shuffled in the bed, "R-Riley?" She yawned as she spoke and he looked over at her, "Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Just out meetin' some thugs, ya know."

"Mm, ok."

"Aye, Sam, I think I found us a crew."

"Really? Who?"

"The Arsenic Grims."

"They sound snazzy."

"Heh. Yeah."

"Riley?"

"Yeah?"

"I'ma stay in here tonight, ok? I'm too tired to get up."

"Yeah, aight."

Sammi happily snuggled herself into the sheets and let out a small sigh. Riley kept his eyes on the back of her head and a sort of happy smile played onto his face. There were a few minutes of silence and Sammi was already half-asleep.

"Aye, Sammi?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Remember that party?"

"Mmhmm."

"You remember everything, then?"

"Mm… not really."

"You remember me?"

"Mmhmm. You helped me and stuff."

"Yeah…"

Riley propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Sammi who had begun to snore lightly. For a few moments, he just stared down at her and blinked as if in a trance. Finally, Riley slowly bent his head down and placed his lips against Sammi's to give her a tender peck. Sammi moaned lightly in her sleep and her eyes twitched. He paused awkwardly before lying back down and staring up at the ceiling.

"_Riley, that young woman up there is a prize you oughtta be winnin'. And I know damn well that you like her more than you're 'best friend' I always known since ya'll hit puberty that you'd like that sweet little girl. So cut the bullshit and tell that girl how you feel. I want to die at least knowin' you made ONE smart thing in life."_

Granddad's words spun around in his head as he stared up blankly. He turned again to look at Sammi, who was sleeping soundly as ever.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Intrestin' way ta give a thug an ans'a," Riley snorted out as he leaned back against Joker's car, "Kidnappin' him an' shit." Boss puffed his cigar with a chuckle, "Now, we ain't kidnapped you, Escobar. What, you scared?" He chuckled again and Riley raised an eyebrow. "I ain't scared… you think I be scared of a couple niggas jus' cause' they in a crew?" Riley retorted cockily. Boss took a final puff before throwing his cigar bud to the ground, "It'd be a damn shame if you were. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Riley shifted his weight and hesitated, "I'm listenin'." The boss gestured at Joker, who nodded and went over to his car to retrieve a black suitcase, "The life of crime is a serious business, boy." Joker lifted the case up and opened it, but Riley couldn't see inside. "Being in a crew means being in a family," Boss continued, "you don't let people fuck with your family… and you don't fuck with the family either." He reached into the case and what he pulled out made the hairs on the back of Riley's neck stand on end. "Once you're in the thug life, you can't get out," Boss rasped wickedly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"RILEY!" Sammi screamed out. She had just left her own house and was walking down the street towards the Freeman house when she noticed something very peculiar: Riley lying battered and bruised on the sidewalk. She ran across the street frantically and knelt down beside him. Riley, whom had been staring blankly up at the sky, glanced over at her worried face and smiled. She was shocked and quickly started to barricade him with questions. "Iceey, I ain't dyin', calm down," he cooed at her as he sat up. "How in the FUCK did you end up like this?! What happened?!" she asked angrily. Riley chuckled, "Sammi, we did it." Sammi looked at him dumbfounded and placed the back of her hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "Nigga, I ain't sick! I'm tryin' ta tell ya that I found us a crew!" Riley swiped away her hand and furrowed his eyebrows. Sammi sat there in disbelief, her mouth shaped into a small "o"; then, she jump-hugged Riley, causing him to fall back on the cement.

"_Riley…"_ his memories triggered back to that night when she so passionately called out his name. Her warmth, her smell… it was the same. But this time, they weren't so intimate. He blushed as she embraced him happily then quickly cleared his throat, "Iceey, get off me, nigga! I ain't no Hug-Me-Elmo!" Sammi let him go and instead clasped her hands together, "Is that why you're so beat up? For your initiation into the crew?" Riley chuckled lightly, "Yeah. Tha Boss-Man scared me shitless when he pulled out a hand." Sammi's eyes widened, "A _hand_? A _human hand_?" Riley chuckled again, "Yeah, blood an' all that shit, too."

"Will he have to do that to me too?"

"Naw."

"Why not?! Because I'm a _girl_?!"

"Yeah, an' I asked him not to. I ain't let'in NOBODY put a hand on you!"

"Then, technically, I'm not in the crew…"

"Yeah you is. I took yo' beatin' fo' you."

"You did that for me?"

"Yeah, I ain't gonna leave my main homie behind."

"Thanks, Esco."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sammi!" Boss greeted her with his arms open, "we finally meet! Welcome to the crew!" Respectfully, Joker and everyone else nodded at her. She smiled simply and looked over at Riley from the corner of her eye. "Come," Boss grinned as he himself sat down, "I won't bite." They were in a dirty tattoo parlor downtown, much to Riley and Sammi's confusion. "What we here fo', Boss?" Riley asked with an eyebrow raised as he eyed over the parlor. "Well, you're a part of T.A.G now, right? You need to get branded," Boss replied simply as he set a cigar in his mouth, "You belong to me now. And I need to make sure everyone knows it."

* * *

**R & R!**


End file.
